mabinogiprosfandomcom-20200214-history
Sharp Mind
In order to emerge victorious from a battle, you don't just need strength, but you need accurate judgment carried out at the right time. When you understand this, it becomes valuable to recognize the skill that the enemy is preparing when you first face him. The skill, Sharp Mind, was named by those who understand the value of this skill, and it is no exaggeration to say that knowing how to use this skill adequately is the blessing of Goddess Morrighan. Sharp Mind enables you to read the enemy's movement and see how the enemy will attack you or evade your attack. While it is not so difficult to actually teach or learn this skill, consciously using this skill in a pressing battle seldom happens, and this is the reason why those who are blessed by this skill are envied by those who are not. Even today, many people endeavor to train themselves in this skill through combat. Details * Sharp Mind, when successful, allows one to see what skill a monster is using. * If Sharp Mind fails, the skill above the monster is displayed as a box with an X inside of it. ** When successful, but the skill is not one that the user has learned yet, the skill above the monster is displayed as a box with a question mark inside of it. *** Skills that cannot be learned by the player, such as monster-only skills or skills from a different race, are impossible to see. *** Even though Sharp Mind can be successful on such skills, the player will only see a question mark. *** Regardless of Sharp Mind, it is possible to tell what the monster is using due to its actions and/or the skill's loading speed. * Ranking Sharp mind does not increase the success rate of the skill. * Some enemies, such as the Doppelganger, are immune to Sharp Mind; their skill bubble cannot be seen at all. * This skill does not work on other players. * Pets do not have this skill. ** Note that if one is riding on a Mount while a monster has aggroed another player and it uses a skill, it will appear as a question mark. ** If one aggroed while on a Mount, usually one will not be able to see any skill bubble above the monster. * Monsters must be within the field of vision or just outside in order for Sharp Mind to work. ** Monsters that are behind the player's field of vision do not show skill bubbles even when the camera is turned unless they are close to the player. * Role-playing characters do not have Sharp Mind, except for Fallon, Jenna, Andras, Arenen, and Voight. * This skill is currently limited to Rank A. However, some NPCs exceed the cap limit. Easy Training It is suggested that one goes to Tir Chonaill and simply stand near Trefor, where Brown Foxes will get aggressive but not attack. Summary Obtaining the Skill * Humans Elves, and Giants start with Sharp Mind at Rank Novice. ** Pets and some Role-Playing NPCs can never obtain this skill. Training Method Novice Rank Rank F Rank E Rank D Rank C Rank B Rank A